New Camper
by PhoenixWolf74
Summary: Percy and Annabeth return to camp after the giant war. But new campers await...YOU! First chapter says all about how you can go to camp half blood in this fanfic. It's easy, just a review. PERCABETH TRATIE JASPER LEO WILL BE SHIPPED WITH ONE LUCKY FANGIRL LATER ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's what you do! I need at least five campers for my first chapter! **

Ok. In a review write.

•your name or nickname

•godly parent (Greek only, minor included)

•strong point (sword fighting, archery, gardening, bracelet making, archery...Esc)

**I will automatically include you! **

Up to twenty for now. Later more.


	2. Chapter 2

**It will be updated in a few days! Don't worry. **

**Anyways this prologue is to celebrate THE HOUSE OF HADES! OCTOBER 8! OMG. **

**So, this is for my fandom, to commemorate percabeth and honor Pjo... (Insert Inspiring speach here)**

**So, yeah. **

**My POV**

Staring at the computer screen for twenty minutes was hard enough.

Staring at the computer screen for twenty minutes without any ideas for a fanfic was completely crap.

Staring at the computer screen for twenty minutes when your otp is falling off a cliff into Tartarus is FANGIRL HELL.

So, you understand.

Sometimes I wish I was a demigod, so it wouldn't be considered crazy to yell at the sky;

"What have you done to them?" (As Annabeth did in TLH) "what have you done to my otp?!"

So, I thought about being a demigod. Everyone would want to.

Everyone...

YES! The idea sparked. I started typing, clicking madly on autocorrect, too.

And new camper was born.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if not all of you got in. But wait! If you don't see your name in the first chapter, that doesn't mean that you arn't in it. I have about thirty demigods! **

**Important note:**

**In italics I will have each chapters epilogue. **

**Annabeth's POV**

Four hundred monsters crowed around the abandoned apartment building, behind bushes and trees they were starting campfires and sharpening weapons, but hidden among the shrubbery Percy and I where hidden.

Gods, not like that shrubbery hiding.

But anyways, I could make out around thirty demigods in the building.

"They obviously don't have any children of Athena, becauseii they have thirty demigods in one place." Percy whispered to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said, thinking for a plan. "What about we kill the monsters and then get them."

"Yeah," Percy said sarcastically. "Because two demigods against four hundred is better than thirty against four hundred."

I smacked him on the head. "Whatever!" I brought out my dagger.

I saw the demigods crowd the window. They saw us and looked scared. Like they thought we would be helpless or something. One girl who was smaller than the rest came up to the window. She glanced up at two of the kids. They shook their heads. The girl closed her eyes and took out a statue of an owl and passed it around to five other kids, Athenian, probably. They each held it then passed it back to the girl. Maybe a good luck token.

"So, charge?" Percy said, grinning.

We jumped out and killed five by scaring then into their campfires.

"Ha!" Percy said, jumping over a monster then swung riptide in a circle, killing ten monsters. He then started fighting three snake ladies and I kept his back.

We finally killed most. Percy flung his sword like a boomerang, killing a flat out twenty. I wiped sweat of my face and went into the apartment. I met the girl at the stairs.

"Hi, Isabel, daughter of Athena." The girl smiled and shook my hand.

"Annabeth, daughter if Athena." I said them turned to another Athena girl.

"Can I say something to your group?" I asked.

"Sure, by the way Emma." She smiled then gestured to the group. I walked in, and the room fell silent.

"I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I said, then gestured to Percy.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." A whisper broke out.

"The Percy Jackson?" A girl said, her hand erupted in a shower of purple sparks that spelled out 'Kat is surprised'. It changed to 'Kat is embarrassed' as Kat turned red, the girl next to her laughing.

Oh Hecate.

"He led the army of only 40 demigods that defeated Kronos!"

"He went into the underworld and Tartarus and came back!"

"Didn't he find the golden fleece?"

"I bet he doesn't object to hotties." Mussed one girl in makeup.

"He is the most famous demigod."

"Annabeth is so cool." Said Zeus's daughter. Thank you.

"We have a safe place for demigods." I said. The room went silent.

"Come." I waved to the half bloods.

We went outside.

"Got one?" I rummages through my pocket for the camp half blood coin.

"Yeah." Percy understood. He took the camp's coin and thew it into the road. Nothing happened. We waited silently for ten seconds. Then a silver bus came around the corner.

"Welcome to Hecate and Hephaestus bussing." Katie, the bronze automaton bus driver said. I heard some people gasp. They probably thought she was some bronze sculpture sitting in the drivers seat. Yeah...

I glanced at the advertisements on the side of the bus. I read:

_Find my Oracle, the app! _

It had a picture of Rachel, in her oracle robes, and green most around her feet, but she held an iPhone with an app that had a snake on it called ioracle.

Percy walked onto the bus and gave Katie a fist bump.

"Camp half-blood, huh?" Katie asked Percy. A few kids muttered.

"Camp half-blood?" A kid said, water swirling around him, because of the excitement.

"Luke!" The Poseidon girl next to him yelped. "Last time you made a hurricane... Well, sorry Skye." The girl glanced at Skye.

"You know how Zeus and water don't really like each other." Skye said.

"Guys, guys, calm down that girl bromance!" A guy who looked like he would get along with Leo stood up from the seat behind them, for Hestia's kids.

"Zach, sit down for the twelfth time!" A girl next to him grumbled.

I also saw two campers in the Aphrodite seat glaring at each other. One was like Piper, with a sticker that read _hi my name is Cleo_. The "Clio" was handwritten. The other girl was painting her nails, with little intricate cursive letters spelling Mandi.

"Off we go!" I grinned, as the Hecate bus shot off.

Two of the Hecate campers swirled blue letters in the air.

"Camp half-blood, here we come"

I was happy for the new campers.

_Epilogue:_

_The bus rumbled along the hill, up to the pine tree. Then Katie stopped the bus. _

_"Here we are!" Kat grinned and stepped on the break. Thirty demigods lurched backwards. Then the door opened and campers rushed forward. _

_"Percy! Annabeth!" The seven, minus Leo, plus Thalia, Nico and Grover (i sound like a math equation; what's Percy + Annabeth kids?) hugged them. Campers gathered to find the thirty demigods. It was a lot. Then Leo walked to us, and yelled. _

_"Party on!" _

_"Oh great." Piper mumbled. _


End file.
